Цех Древообработчиков
Девятом Прохождении]] |На основе = |Выделен из = Кузнечного цеха |Родословные = }} Цех Древообработчиков — объединение перинитов, занимающихся добычей и заготовкой древесины, а также последующей её обработкой и изготовлением предметов быта из неё. До Девятого Прохождения]] не имели собственного цеха, а древообрабочики являлись специалистами Цеха Кузнецов. Мастеровые по дереву обычно начинают с обучения простым вещам, подобно обстругиванию, а затем продвигаться к работе с долотом и пилой. Мастер по дереву ответственен, среди прочего, за создание мебели, игрушек и украшений. Новое изобретение — бумага тоже является созданием мастеров по дереву. Изделиями цеха помимо мебели, являются повозки, бумага и пр. Общее описание : Здесь представлено детальное описание цеха, взятое из The Dragonlovers guide to Pern. ВНИМАНИЕ! Текст на английском языке! Wood has been in scant supply throughout the history of Pern. The only hardwood was brought by the original colonists; with Threadfall decimating the plant life fifty years out of two hundred and fifty, hardwood trees did not evolve. Except for the sky-broom, native Pernese trees are softwoods. Sky-brooms are giants, standing many dragonlengths high over the Lemosan forest. The abnormally tall trunks terminate in bushy crowns of tufted needles, much like the growth on Earth cedars. The wood of the sky-broom is dense and metal-hard, covered with a rough mat-like material protection from Threadfall. It is difficult to work, though it is much prized in the Woodcraft. Until the carefully fostered oak forests mature, sky-broom is the wood of choice for supporting the roofs of freestanding buildings. Asgenar's father propagated the forests in Lemos Hold in an effort to bring up the supply of usable wood. He was fond of whittling and wood carving and understood the importance of the different types of trees, knowledge that he shared with his son. He and Asgenar permitted their holders to cut wood free to heat their homes during the long cold season. Pine, deal, and sponge-wood grew quickly, increasing the availability over the long Interval. Asgenar innovated the hardwood and fruitwood stands while still his father's heir, a little over five Turns ago. Unfortunately, these trees take a long time to mature, and he fears it will be many Turns before his investment pays off. Wooden furniture, a mark of wealth elsewhere, is plentiful in Lemos. Popular items are upholstered chairs and settees, chairs made with wooden frameworks and leather slings, canopy beds, and pigeonhole desks. Styles vary widely, depending on the imagination and skill of the woodworker. Lemos and Bitra also ship wood to the Harper Hall for instrument making, and to the Smithcraft for use as tool handles where a nonslip grip is required and hide will not serve. As F'lar explained to Lord Asgenar, wood is a flexible and important commodity, and the Pernese are just relearning its uses. The Crafthall also provides the wood blanks for marks and formulates varnishes and oils for the care of wood, as well as stains and dyes for tinting it. The Woodcraft is young and has a lot of potential into which it may expand. * Главный мастер: Бендарек.